Eyebrows
by DontTouchRummy
Summary: After a drunken night Arthur is greeted by many compliments at the next days meeting. Seriously, what did you do to me frog?


"Uhg… What the hell?"

Arthur's morning greeting was nothing more than a weak groggle. Unable to move due to a panging headache he kept his eyes closed. _Ah that's right… I had too many drinks last night . At least I got to my room alright, I don't even remember leaving the pub… What's that noise?_

A faint murmuring that had been present since he woke up was becoming more noticeable. The murmur started to clear into a voice. England was not alone.

"He's been out cold." A pause, "Non, non, it actually suits him, you'll see later.~"

France.

Arthur immediately jolted into an upright position, eyes wide open. "Oh, hell no!" He screeched, but a sudden throb of his head made him keel over onto the sheets.

Francis looked shocked but amused' "I must go Amerique, we'll see you soon." Pocketing the phone he was just on, he moved to sit at the end of the bed. He was far too close for Arthur's comfort, but in his pain he didn't make a comment. "Finally awake I see." He purred teasingly.

Arthur glared up at him for a moment, then looked around. This was _not_ his room.

"Where am I?" He asked venomously, lips puckering from a gross dehydrated feeling in his mouth.

"My room of course, mon chere."

"What!?" His eyes snapped back to France, ignoring another painful throb. "What did you do to me?" He spit.

"So little faith in moi?" Francis asked in a feigned hurt, resting a hand on his heart, "For a relationship to work you must trust each other."

"Bag it frog! I swear if you did something to me I'll-"

A giggle from France cut him off, "I swear Angleterre, I did nothing inappropriate to you."

Wanting to continue the argument but too pained to say more, Arthur rested his head in his hands.

"What did I do?"

"You punched poor little Lithuania…"

"What! Why would I do that?" He stared at France.

"You were drunk." Francis stated deadpan, "And to be fair, you were swinging at America and missed." He laughed. "He didn't even have to dodge, you're just a horrible shot!"

"Git." He groaned as the the frenchman's voice was making the pain worse. "Why didn't you bring me to my own room?"

"You threw out your key card."

"Oh come on! Why would I do _that_?"

"You were very drunk."

Arthur groaned again moving some sheets off him, "Need something to drink."

"Non, you stay there, I'll get water." France was already in the other room before England could object. He was secretly happy but like hell would he show it. "Don't tell me what to do." He still whispered with defiance.

Francis returned with a glass and also handed Arthur a couple of pills which he glared at skeptically before taking.

"Why does my face hurt?"

"Who could say?" France replied looking as though he was trying not to look amused. "Fortunately you don't look too bad, we need to get to the meeting."

Arthur groaned once more. He already hated the droll of the world meetings but going to one with a killer hangover? Well it wouldn't be the first, probably not the last either, but it still made the experience that much worse.

"Fine, let's get going then." England ignoring his pains finally got up. He reached for his green jacket which was nicely draped over a chair at the other end of the room and started putting it on. Once buttoning was finished he turned to face France. "Well?"

"Not bad, let me fix your hair, Angleterre." He swooped in and managed to fix a few strands before Arthur sluggishly pushed him away. "You look better than you normally do.~" Francis said with a mischievous grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur spit back as he reached for the door to the hallway.

"Hm? You must have done something. It looks good!"

"Whatever." Arthur decided to just brush him off, too focused on gaining his composure before they got to the meeting.

...

It was odd.

Upon arriving at the conference many countries seemed to be looking at England, intrigue obvious on their faces, eyebrows raised in interest and even a few praises his direction. Hell, someone even whistled at him. When he turned in the direction of the whistle he saw Poland approaching him.

"Like, you look good! I was, like, gonna get mad at you for punching Lithuania but that doesn't matter." The effeminate country sighed, gum in mouth.

"Oh, uh, thank you. Sorry about Lithuania…"

"I, like, don't really care. The black eye is totally gross but, like, it'll be fine." Poland left almost as soon as he came.

England looked back at Francis, pride in his eyes. "I knew people would come around and finally appreciate my good looks! The charm of the English gentleman trumps all!"

France looked like he was holding back laughter, "O-oui!"

"Hey, hey England! Back from the dead dude? Heard from Franny that you were totally wiped out!" The sound of America's yelling seemed to snap Arthur's ceasing headache back full throttle.

"For god's sake Alfred that was right in my ear, learn a little self control!" The hand that he raised to his temple was grabbed by America and he was spun to face him.

"Woah dude! You look great! You should have France get you ready everyday!" He grinned toward Francis who returned the look pridefully.

" _He_ didn't help me! And it's not like I'd let him-"

"Haha whatever dude! Meetings about to start anyways." Alfred laughed and began to move away. As if on cue the German country called everyone to sit in their assigned seats. Still a little flabbergasted at all the attention, Arthur made no comment as France took the seat next to him.

Nothing particularly interesting was happening in this meeting, being the last day, so England didn't pay much attention. He did however, notice some of the poorly hidden glances many countries took at him, and even some hand gestures from others to show him to those sitting next to each other. Arthur was now getting suspicious.

He occasionally would look over at France, never catching his eyes but taking note of some of the gestures he would give others that looked confused toward them. Alfred on a couple occasions threw thumbs-ups at him.

 _Oh God, he did do something to me!_

When the meeting was adjourned England tried to immediately talk to Francis. But before that was possible he felt a chill run down his spine as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned as fast as possible to meet cold violet eyes, he gasped a little.

"That is a great look England." Russia said with a thick accent. He wore a large childlike grin, but he was still intimidating, "However, I don't want my Lithuania hurt by you again." He pat Arthur's back too hard, making him stumble a bit and left.

"Uh-uhm…" Another meeker voice directed Arthur's attention to his left. _Seriously?! Someone else wants to say something?_ However, he was greeted with the blackened eye he had left on Lithuania. It already looked healed, probably appearing far worse earlier.

"Oh my… Lithuania, I am truly sorry about last night. Honestly, apparently I was aiming for America."

"Th-that makes sense I guess. I mean.. You weren't really too close to him though…"

England's face flushed. " I was pretty far gone last night, I don't remember much." _If anything_ he thought to himself.

"I see… I guess that explains your eyebrows." He was looking oddly at England's face, "I mean… It really doesn't look bad."

"M-my what?!" His hands raised immediately to his face. They were gone! No. No. Something was still there but it was by no means the same splendor as normal. He whipped around to face France, the other keeling over trying to stifle laughter. America was cracking up too.

"Hahaha! You were aiming for me?! I was wondering what Lithuania did to piss you off! Seriously, I wasn't even next to you!" He was almost doubled over.

"Frog, what is the meaning of this!?" When Arthur grabbed the frenchman's collar, Lithuania decided it was time to leave with a barely audible 'Goodbye'.

"M-mon chere!" France finally got out after some more giggling, "You shouldn't be so upset! It looks really good!"

"Arthur, we thought it would be good payback for swinging at Lithuania!" Alfred finally got out, "But dude, it's a really good look, you should keep doing it!"

"I am a gentleman who looks perfectly fine without changing a thing about myself!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Bro, no gentleman would be happy to know they were scaring children with those caterpillars plastered to their face!" England tried to interject but Alfred continued, "Seriously, you should go look at yourself!"

Arthur immediately booked it to the nearest bathroom. He flung the door open to smash against the wall and confronted the mirror. It was surprising how different he thought he looked. It was him, obviously, but somehow his face looked a bit thinner and clearer. He backed up until he hit one of the stall dividers. A moment later the door flung wide again and he looked at both France and America before starring in the mirror again.

Then he just moved to leave the restroom, his face blank, he didn't know what to think. On his way down the hallway he could still hear the others speak.

"I think he's having a crisis." Francis spoke softly to Alfred.

"Hey England are you having a crisis?" Alfred yelled for no response.

"Amérique!" Francis swatted his arm.

"Haha don't worry dude. He's fine!"

...

 **One Month Later**

"Angleterre, are you sure?" Francis was still slightly shocked to be here, in Arthur's bathroom, waxing strips already on his face.

"Ask me one more time and I won't do it!"

France laughed a little, "Well I think it's a bit too late for that."

"Whatever. I just think it suits me better." England glared at the mirror. "Get it over with."

"Oui! With pleasure!" Francis removed one of the strips quickly, gaining a high pitched yelp in response.

...

 **Thank you for reading! My third fanfic here. Currently I'm working on a long story with the 1 and 2ps but that won't be up till I've finished some chapters and have it planned better.**

 **This story was based on a writing prompt 'Shaved Eyebrows' I just changed it to waxed. And I mean who better than Arthur to get his brows waxed~**

 **Edit: For whatever reason FF keeps getting rid of asterisks, italicized, and bolded font. I went back and fixed it, so everything should read smoother. I just wish i found the mistake sooner...**


End file.
